trapped minds
by ducky93
Summary: What did alice go through in the asylum? it's been done before but this one is mine...slightly disturbing


**APOV**

Large leather straps had me bound down to my bed along with my jacket that lets me hug myself. I was so restricted. This asylum would be my home for who knows how many years. I was committed by my parents for my visions. I had enough; I was not treated as an individual but a number.

Patient: Mary Alice Brandon

Number: 211- F

Illness: A Schizophrenic

Doctor's notes: It is recommended that this patient should be treated with regular treatment and its Shock therapy should be increased to once every day along with high drug doses. Force to be used if needed. Parents want no information but will pay for her stay.

Duration of stay: Until death or cured.

My first morning here or at least that is the time of day they told me it was nurses came in and drugged me and I passed out for who knows how long after the immense pain had consumed me.

My vision was blurry and I had no idea where I was then I looked down and saw my straightjacket and the big leather straps that held me to my bed. My cell was white, everything here was white the walls, the floor, and even the small smock I had on under my jacket. My cell door opened and the two large men had come to take me somewhere. I had gotten here yesterday and I already knew I would not like it here but could not do anything about it. Two similar large men had come to my home and stabbed me with a needle before throwing me into a truck like a rag doll.

"_Hello honey, you are here to be cured, you little schizophrenic so you can be fit for society." A chubby old woman said with a fake smile. The Men had brought me into the white institution and were holding me by my arms with my feet not even touching the floor._

"_Take it to the prep room, boys" she said and I was really hurt that here, in this place I was no longer a person. They fallowed her orders and dragged me into another white room. They ripped my clothes off and stuck me into a white smock that barely covered my sixteen year old body. One of the men came at me with a razor and scissors. He chopped off my long hair that momma had loved so much and proceeded to shave off the rest leaving me bald. The men then threw me onto yet another white table. One grabbed my ankle while the other held me down ignoring my attempts to break free. The man with my ankle had a needle in hand and it terrified me to think I would be stabbed again. But he didn't stab me instead he drew an emblem on my ankle with the number 211-F. It hurt so badly that I bit my lip until bitter wet sticky blood oozed out._

_They did not talk to me through this whole process but instead looked at me with disgust and hatred. Then they came at me with a jacket of some sort and I was wrapped around myself in it. I was so confused and wanted to know what was happening to me. I knew I had been committed but what else what else would they do to me? The men put me in my new home; a cell that had nothing but a bed and more white padded walls. I was thrown down on the bed and strapped to it. The men left without a word slamming my cell door with a click of the lock as tears rolled down my cheeks._

Now that the large men were back I was more scared of them than I was scared of the nurse with the needle. Without word once again they undid my straps and my jacket while keeping a firm grip on my arms as they walked me down a long white hall away from my cell.

"What is going to happen to me?" I asked the man with red hair to my right. No response. They brought me into a room where I was set on another white table.

"Well hello patient 211-F my name is Dr. Milstein, how are you feeling today?" another man asked.

"What is going to happen to me?" I asked again.

"Why you are going to be cured of course. You are ill and need treatment. It says here that you have visions and we both know that is not okay and will need to be fixed. You will be undergoing the usual Schizophrenic treatment but your shock therapy will be increased along with your shots, is that understood?" he asked as I winced at his words.

"I am not crazy there is nothing wrong with me!" I yelled even though I tried to keep calm and it didn't work.

"That is where you are wrong 211-F" he said with an almost evil smirk on his face. "Strap it in" he told the two men. It? I wondered, what it? Then I remembered what the nurse had said; I was it. The men seized my arms and legs and yanked leather straps over them securing me to the table. Wires were connected to my head and a rubber block was shoved into my mouth.

A lever was pulled and electric shock surged through my body. My screams were only answered with the doctor's voice.

"Increase the voltage" he hollered.

I don't remember anything after that as my body trashed around like a fish out of water. I drifted in and out of conciseness so many times and I was shocked for what seemed like hours. I breathed a sigh of relief when the voltage stopped. I couldn't feel anything but a slight tingle in my bones.

The rubber block was taken from my mouth and the straps and wires undone. The men regained their rough grip on me as I looked at the doctor with confused empty eyes. We were walking down the long hall again and smiled at the chance to be in my cell again with no more torture. I wasn't taken to my cell like I wanted to be but instead of turning at my door the men continued.

I began to trash wildly afraid of what I would have to go through now. A large rough hand collided with my face, leaving a red mark and a sting that would not go away.

Another room, it was another white room that I was led into. He was here to, that doctor the one how said I was to be cured. He wasn't a doctor but a death sentence; I was going to die here of that I was sure.

"Have any troubles with it?" the doctor asked raising an eyebrow to one of the men.

"Yes sir, it began to trash as we passed its cell" he said.

"It looks like you will be here for a long time if you don't stop this 211-F" he said addressing me. "Its treatment should be increased today and for the next three weeks maybe that will help it start the road to recovery." The doctor continued as the men stripped me and hauled me into a large metal tub and chained my wrists and ankles to it. Freezing cold water numbed my entire body as the men, by the doctor's orders, poured ice into my tub.

"Pl-please- do-do- don't do this to me" I moaned as my teeth clattered.

I found out that day that complaining only increased the cruelty of my "treatment".

"Now listen here 211-F" the doctor said right by my ear. "People that complain are not humble as God's creatures and it shows that they are not healing so since you have insisted on complaining more ice and colder temperatures may clear your soul of its evil."

"More ice then throw it into the ice box naked for three hours!" The doctor told the men. As always the men listened to the doctor convinced it was helping me. Their looks of disgust and hatred never disappeared as they chained me up in what I assumed was the ice box.

The chains were as cold as icicles continually dug into my skin making it raw and throb. I was alone in here nobody but me as my body betrayed me shaking violently causing the chains to dig in deeper and deeper. My toes had become blue as the men re-entered to release me. They were in multiple layers of white clothing and I was naked; I was jealous of them because of this because they had begun to complain to each other about the cold as they let me down from the walls when they had clothes and were in here for not even five minutes and I was here for three hours and naked.

We were going down the hallway again after they had thrown my white smock at me and this time I was relieved to see we were going to my cell. The men opened the heavy door with a large creak, re-dressed me in my straightjacket, and gripped my body even tighter. I was tossed against the wall of my cell but the fact that it was padded only seemed to disappoint the men as they came to me with a wild look in their eyes and raised hands. The first man slapped me across the face for the second time that day and the other kicked me in my stomach. After they had their fun they threw me on my bed so hard that I bounced and pulled the straps which were connected to my bed over my aching body. With smiles on their faces the men pulled on the straps to tighten them and after I winced from that they pulled again till the straps went as tight around me as they would go. They then left turning off the light as they went.

"I hope you are in pain crazy because you don't deserve to plague this world" the red haired man said as he left telling the other men he wished that they still hung all the mentally ill people in the world like they used to.

I let my tears freely flow over my cheeks now that they were gone and I was left in darkness. I was not crazy I told myself as the other part of me said _oh no of course you are if you aren't crazy then why did mother and father commit you telling you that they did not love you anymore?_ Maybe I was crazy because after all I did have visions all the time but I never thought they were a bad thing. I had saved my little sister from falling out of a tree when I was nine because I had a vision.

As I was thinking and as so continuing to wince at the same time as the straps continued to limit my airways making me focus on breathing slowly and carefully. I didn't think that this place would care to find me dead in the morning but I wasn't suicidal so I continued breathing carefully.

Moments later I had a vision and began to scream because this vision wasn't like my other ones it was terrifying. The eyes I saw the deep bright red eyes staring at me with a male growl.

"Don't let them get me, the red eyes, the red eyes" I sobbed and sobbed wailing and screaming at the top of my lungs.

Two Guards and the doctor now stood at my cell door. They had needles and a muzzle in hand. I gasped were they actually going to put that muzzle on me as if I were a wild animal? As they came towards me I answered my own question, yes they did think of me as an animal. One of the guards trust a needle through my neck and I instantly became calm and had a fuzzy vision. The other man slapped me and gripped my jaw hard and he secured a muzzle on me with one strap around my jaw line and the other tightly strapped on the top of my head; leather and metal incased my mouth.

"You have been very bad 211-F having visions only shows you need more treatment" the doctor said. "Boys take 211-F to the emergency center of the wing and secure it there I will be along in a moment." With those words the two men pulled me out of my cell and walked me down the hall again in my smock, straightjacket, and muzzle I felt that I had hit rock bottom. In this room I was set in the center and was hoisted up to more chains that were clapped onto my straightjacket and then chains were placed on my ankles to straighten me up. The doctor came in with a sponge and electric gadgets hooked up to the sponge.

"Now 211-F you mustn't have visions don't you understand that?" my doctor asked. "Don't worry though you will have the best care." He hooked up the sponge to a long metal rod which hooked up to wires and the wires hooked up to a machine.

"Flip the switch" he said and began to inch towards me, rod in hand. "Did you have a vision 211-F?" All I could do is stare at him in horror as my eyes grew larger the light sparks on the sponge did as well.

Once it hit my skin I screamed out in pain as blood trickled down my leg and dripped on to the floor.

"Did you have a vision 211-F?" the doctor was now screaming at me and sobs were racking my body.

He asked the same question over and over and if I even made a sound the treatment continued.

Once I was back in my cell safely in my bed, wrapped in my straightjacket, muzzle and straps nurses came in silently and injected me with my drugs.

I slipped into darkness for the next three years soon to be aware through my visions that never had diminished of the events that would change me.

**Well review they make me happy…do you want this story to continue up to were Alice and Jasper move into the Cullen home… yes with all the Alice and Jasper loving in-between or has it reached its peak as a one shot of poor Alice?**


End file.
